


The doppelganger witch

by Biishxp



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Badass, Doppelganger, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biishxp/pseuds/Biishxp
Summary: So this is the story of Coralie Marshall  (not related to Hayley, just a coincidence!) , A petrova doppelganger, a  witch (still learning how to be one) who is against vampires because of her past experiences with them, in the universe of the originals. She is determinated to end Marcel's  kingdom in New Orleands, trying to avoid the Mikaelsons drama , key word being "trying".I suck at summaries please just give it a try and read it..It's basically Coralie through the originals✋
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), The Originals (Vampire Diaries) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. The new doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most developed ocs so im kinda excited for this!  
> First time wrtitting in this fandom, be nice <3  
> English is not my first lenguage so please be patient with me.  
> I hope yall can enjoy it!  
> Kudos and comments will be highly appreciated.

There was a crowd of witches. They were standing, kneeling and crouching sadly around the body of their fallen friend, Jane-Anne. That much Coralie could see from here little hidden spot meters away from them. Close enough to see what was going on but not close enough to be seen. The perfect spot, actually. Coralie could see the body lying on the ground, obviously dead, with blood on its neck. It gave her some awful flashbacks, pictures of her loved ones... which she quickly forced her mind to shut down.  
There were some flowers and candles around the corpse. Sophie Deveraux sitting near her sister, weeping silently. All of the witches looked depressed actually. And Coralie felt bad herself too. She didn't really knew Jane-Anne but the way she was killed... Vampires did that. Again. They were always murdering others. And Coralie hated it. Maybe that was why she was feeling bad for Jane-Anne. Even being a witch herself, she was not a fan of the witches but vampires were worst. This proved it.

Coralie was looking around when Sabine , the witch who worked as tour guide, from what coralie had learnt and a tall man who was looking ar the witches and Jane-Anne looking surprised.  
They stopped a few hundred meters away from the mourning witches and Coralie couldnt really see or hear them, but they were having a conversation before the man - a vampire - vamp speeded away.  
Now, what was doing Sabine with a Vampire? Before Coralie could start ramblimg on her mind about theories Marcel showed up.

" Well, well, well, what have we here? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson. "  
So he left the body here on porpouse. Tipically. Coralie put herself a little closer to them but making sure to not be on the spot-light. She was safe and now could hear better.

" We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone. " 

" I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend – the hybrid, Klaus – he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why? "  
Okay that put Coralie's mind on work.  
First, this Marcel guy was starting to put her on edge, she just wanted to put a stake on his heart by this moment. But she had to stay silent. Coralie had been on New Orleands for like a week now and was still learning about the things going on. But witches not being able to be witches? And for what? Beacues a vampire said so? No. She might not be a fan of witches but she was getting more on board to help them now.  
" I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business." Said Sophie.  
"Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy. " Coralie rolled her eyes. Was this guy seriously? Then he looked to the vampires and ordered them to take the body of Jane-Anne. Coralie knew there was no real reason to do so besides a show off of power . She saw the witches expressions, going from sadness to hate withing seconds. And she could heard sophie's complains." What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel! " 

Marcel: I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here.  
Sophie: Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace. 

When Marcel left with just a "Not my problem." Coralie had made her mind. She hated the guy. And she was going to help taking him down.

\--

Elijah and Hayley were inside a burial vault, lit by numerous candles on the walls around them. "So, have they been holding you here against your will?" Elijah asked Hayley. "They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these... weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children! " she kind of protested ans tried to defend herslef somehow.  
" Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may." Elijah said and tried to lay his hand on Hayley's temple, but she recoils. 

Hayley: What are you doing?  
Elijah: Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you.  
Hayley allowed Elijah to touch her head.  
They closed their eyes. Elijah: In the beginning, our family was human... A thousand years ago, now....  
.....

Hayley looked at him before saying "I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with. Classic me. " Coralie, who had walked into the vault heard the last comment and shocked her head. She had been here for a week and met hayley only three days ago. Hayley was actually really nice, once Coralie introduced herself as a newbie too and made clear she had nothing to do with her being basically kidnppe by desesperate witches. In all honestly she felt bad for the werewolf lady, she just slept with the wrong person and got herself into this chaos. Besides, she was pregnat! That was a big deal without it being a "not possible in any world" thing.

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy." He shaked his head and kept going "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself. " Coralie knew she had to show herself and took her chance, so without looking at them she replied " Let's hope for everyone's safety you're right. Would hate to end up an original hybrid just cause he was not able to find happiness"

Both Hayley and Elijah looked at her. Hayley surprised that Coralie said something about ending an original to another original and Elijah just looked shocked. Like really in shock. He straighted himself up and looked at her curiously, trying to form a puzzle in some way. It annoyed Coralie. She was the one analyzing people, not otherwise. She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to out her 'emotionless, im not afraid of you' face. He nodded a little before talkig to her.  
"You're not Katerina, i would know. Elena?"

What the hell? Who were they ? Coralie was so suprise. This wasn't what she was excpecting. She couldnt hide her surprise when she asked " What are you talking about?"  
He seem to have noticed his mistake and asked her " who are you?" The way he was looking at her made her notice she was missing something, posible having to do with these people he mistook her from. Either way Coralie couldn't answer since Sophie entered the vault. Sophie went straight into bussiness "we need your help." She said.

" What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman? " he asked pointing at Hayley.  
"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming."  
-" yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do. "  
"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family. " damn it. Coralie had to admit Sophie had a point. Coralie was about to say something but knowing she really shouldnt have been on the vault she decidwd to stay silent. Looking at hayley to make sure she was alright. Hayley sensing Coralie's eyes on her, looked back, smiled a little and nodded. And coralie looked at the other two people there, putting her non-expresion face and pretended not to care about the situacion going on around her.  
Elijah: That sounds remarkably like blackmail.  
Sophie: Like I said, I'm desperate.  
Elijah: Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?  
...  
This time Elijah came back at the cemetery with Klaus.  
Some witches, and Hayley were present there. Coralie was there too, but in the shadows. At this moment she was just trying to gain useful information.

Klaus: No. It's impossible.  
Elijah: I said the same thing myself.  
Klaus: This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate.  
Sophie: But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes. 

Klaus screamed to Hayley " You've been with someone else, admit it! " and that made coralie crossed her arms, trying to hold her anger dowm. She was pretty sure that if that baby wasnt klaus's Hayley would have said something by now.  
" Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" Coralie smiled proudly. That was exactly her point and she was glad she got it right.

" My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."  
What. The. Hell!?. This was not part of the plan, not of the one Coralie was told.. she was so not getting involve on killing a pregnat woman. That was wrong on so many ways. She couldn't believe Sophie was really going this far. She knew Sophie was hurt, losing a sister was heartbroken to say the last. Coralie knew that. But killing a pregnant womann to make a point? That was off-limits. Coralie didnt have trouble on killing someone if the person deserved it. But innocents? that was a big no.

Hayley: Wait, what?  
Elijah: Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself.  
Sophie: No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules.  
Elijah lookes at Klaus, and klaus snapped "How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." Elijah: Niklaus! Listen.  
Everyone goes silent before klaus told them "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" And then he left.  
Hayley looked done  
" Screw this. I'm out of here!"

"No one touches the girl. I'll fix this" Elijah tells to sophie who only nodded. 

Coralie was pissed. She walked into the Mausoleum and heard  
"You would dare threaten an Original?"  
"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done. " she said. Coralie talked before any of the other witches could "And the solution is to bring in more vampires!? That's not a good logic Sophie, it's pretty stupid."  
" These aren't just any vampires, Coralie. They're the Originals. "  
Agnes jumped into the conversation again "What makes you think you can control the hybrid? " Before Sophie gets to speak, Elijah appeared, leaning on the wall , answering for her "she can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"  
That was a good one, Coralie had to admit she was thinking the same. Klaus was an original and a hybrid. Most powerful than any vampire or werewolf ever.  
Sophie took a needle and showed it to the Original. She sticks the needle into her hand, then Coralie heard Hayley's 'Ow!'  
She looked closer and saw there was a drop of blood on her hand, exactly at the same point where Sophie had hurted herself.

Hayley: What the hell!?  
Sophie: The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley – or worse – to ensure that I have your attention, I will. "  
Ok. Damn it! Again. Coralie thought to herself. This was just too much and entirely not what she was expecting when she decided to pass by New Orleands. 

Elijah: You would dare threaten an Original?  
Sophie: I have nothing to lose.  
The grin disappeard from Elijah's face.  
Sophie: You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind.

-  
The witches were still in the mausoleum. And so was Coralie. The church clock started tolling and Agnes spoke "His time is up. What're you gonna do now, Sophie?" Coralie could tell she was getting worried, not that she coud blame her. Sophie was getting them into dangerous territory.  
" I'm gonna do what I said was gonna do."  
"What, kill the girl? Kill yourself? That really doesn't sounds like a good plan " Coralie told her, a little scared of the answer she might get.  
Thought, she didnt got one since Agnes added " Klaus does not care about the child."  
Elijah appeared "I do." Coralie rolled her eyes, did vampires loved dramatic entres that much? It was like the third time he had entered the room withour anyone noticing until he decided it was good time enough to join the conversation.  
Coralie looked at him and saw that he was carrrying the body of Jane-Anne.

Elijah: And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself. Sophie: Jane-Anne.  
Elijah: May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time.  
Agnes: You had your time. It's passed. Sabine: Shut up, Agnes.  
Elijah: For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all. 

Coralie had no debout klaus would try but, big bad hybrid or not, she was good enough to survive it. She hoped so.

He walked away, but then turned around again. "And I will help him."

\--  
Coralie was walking through the Quarter, it was past midnight and she had no place to be.  
She was suposse to stay in New Orleands for a few days only; she didnt. So her motel room was gone and she didn't had enough money to rent another one.  
Her only option left was to try to stay awake for a couple of hours more and then try to gain some sleep on a bench or some hidden spot.  
This wasnt her first time on the streets. She remembered when she was like fifteen or sixteen and had to learn how to survive alone on the streets for the first time. The first months were a total nightmare byt with time she could handle and then she started gaining enough money to rent rooms here and there.  
If this city wasn't full of vampires crap and witchy troubles, it'd be a great place for Coralie, she was sure her sister would have loved it. She always have wanted to travel.  
Coralie cleaned the tear that was falling down on her face when she sensed something. It felt as if she was bwing watched, she reconized the feeling. It meant someone was following her. She tried to pretend she hadn't notice and kept walking, taking a turn where there were no civilians and took a knife from her sleeve, turned around throwing it ti the person now in front of her. The knife flew through the air and hit the man - Elijah, she could tell now - on his right shoulder. It didn't cause damage, beyond ruining the suit. He was fine actually. He looked at her and seem amused on someway for her behavor. It confused her.  
He took the knife out of him and let it hit the floor.  
"You knew i was following you, i must admit i'm impressed. Not many people can catch an original"  
He was waiting for a comeback so she stayed silent.  
"I have you know, knives won't really work, especially not in a vampire as old as me"  
Ofcourse, Coralie knew that. She was just trying to make a point. She was not going to be taken for surprise, old vampire or not.  
Coralie just kept looking at him cooldly.  
"But you already knew that, didn't you? You seem to know lots of thigs and at the same time so little."

what was that suposse to mean?

"So tell me, Katherine. How long are you planning to stay with this little game of you? pretending like this? what's the point? What are you trying to win here?"

Ok, that was enough. He was mad.  
"Seriously, who is Katherine? And that Elena you mentioned early? Who the hell are they and why do you keep insisting on them being me or me being them, to be more exact."  
He looked at her and raise his eyebrow, she could literally see the confusion and curiosity on his face.

"You have no idea of what you are, do you?" he asked. Probably it wasn't meant to be an insult but an observation, but for her it felt insulting. She crossed her arms and gave him a deadly look.  
"I'm capable enough to kick your ass, i know that much"  
He chuckled "I have no deubt about you trying. But i am not here to cause you trouble. I'm indeed, just curious about you"  
-"Because of them? That Elena and Katherine girls, what do i have to do with them? I dont even know them"  
Coralie relaxed her arms, she still kept her defense at 100% but she was really eager to know what was this about too.  
"You don't need to know them to be related to them. I will tell you everything about your connection with them but first i need to ask you something"

He looked at her expectantly. She nodded. "Go ahead"  
"Well, you seem to know who i am, i'd like to know who are you and what are your intentions with the witches, and Hayley."  
She sighed. "I'm Coralie. And i promise you that i have no intention of causing Hayley any harm. About the witches? Well that's my bussisnes"  
He smiled politely "Great then. Now, shall we keep going? You have some stories to hear now"

They started walking on the same direction, Coralie listening very careful to Elijah's story.


	2. There's nothing wrong with my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already apologizing for any gramatical mistake, since im pretty sure there are so many but again! English is not my first lenguage and im still learning.
> 
> Anyways, i hope yall can be able to enjoy this !!  
> Kudos and comments would be really appreciated.

THE FRENCH QUARTER – ROUSSEAU'S – "Trying to scare me?" Sophie was scrubbing a table inside the restaurant when the door shuted suddenly and she heardthe whoosh of a vampire running unseen. She walked cautiously, listening for further sounds.  
Sophie: Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!  
Some hanging pots start moving behind Sophie, as though a wind has passed through them, and she turned around. She walked toward them slowly, grabing a knife in the process, which she lifted in time for Rebekah to appear and grab her raised, knife-wielding arm.  
Rebekah: Sophie Deveraux. My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am? Sophie: Yeah, I know. Rebekah: Then you know we need to talk.  
\--  
Coralie was at the cemetery, she haven't got much of sleep and it wasn't just because she had to rest on a bench at some park. Her talk with Elijah hadn't beem as useful as she first thought. He told her about her being more than just a regular witch, started talking about her being special supernatural. He said he needed to do one thing (something to do with Klaus she assumed) and then he was going to explain everything to her, but he never showed up again. But really, what esle could she expect from a vampire? He was probably messing with her -and she let him- Coralie was furious. Not only at Elijah for being a liar but at her for believing in him even for a second. However, those thoughts didn't let her get any good sleep.  
Now she was just walking around the cemetery, thinking about what was she going to do. She could just go away, leave New Orleands as she had planned. Dont look back, find a new place but all that would be too selfish. The people of New Orleands were in danger if vampires kept running the city. There needed to be some sort of balance. The witches werent completely right either but Coralie knew they could be useful in taking Marcel down.  
Coralie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices near some vaults close to her. She walked slowly to them and listened.  
– "I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley." Sophie was talking with a blonde woman, while walking among the burial vaults of the cemetery. The bonde one talked "So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah."  
This woman knew both Klaus and Elijah, pretty good if she knew what Klaus had done to Elijah... Damn it! Coralie closed her eyes when she realized something the blonde had said. 'Elijah has a dagger in his chest' So that was why he didn't show up. Maybe he was telling the truth.  
"I can't use magic. It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules. "  
The other woman looked really surpised at hearing what Sophie had said.  
" Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"  
So, thiz woman was really closed to them all.  
Sophie: Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley. Rebekah: Who? Sophie gave her a significant look and the other added " Oh, right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago. "  
So, this woman was really closed to them all and really old.  
Or at least knew a quite lot about them.

In a flash Coralie felt herself pinned against one stone wall, probably from a vault. Someone's hands were on her neck. Coralie blinked. She really needed to rest. In a good state of mind, she could have been able to see this coming, clearly she was worst of what she thought.  
"Seems like you got lost. Don't you know better than to spy on people" the blonde woman - a vampire. Thats another thing, if coralie were at her best, she would have know she was in front of a vampire sooner.  
Coralie let go a slow breath, calming her erratic heart and felt herself having a calmed pulse again. She looked at the vampire straight on the eyes and got surprise to see the blonde's reaction. She showed shock and confusion in all her face. Would every vampire react that way at seeing her? What was so special about her?  
"No way" the vampire mumble. She tighten her grip in Coralie's troath and asked " What are you doing here? Wasnt Mystic Falls enough?"  
Coralie raised an eyebrow,she had never been at Mystic Falls before. She tried to answer but was really hard with this vampire holding her. "I've never.... been.. there" she let go as best as possible.  
She would have fight back, tried to get free from the vampire's hold, but she was really tired and getting out of breath wasn't helping, she thought she could have fallen sleep if it wasnt for Sophie's intervation.  
"Rebekah! Let her go! She's one of us, a witch. Her name is Coralie! "  
That seem to have taken Rebekah out of trance, she let her hands go and stepped back a few. She shaked her head "no way there's another doppelganger" 

Coralie put her own hands around her neck, breathing heavily. She nodded at Sophie, who was asking if she was alright.  
She looked back at Rebekah "What- uhh. What do you mean? Doppelganger, what's that?" At this momment Coralie wasnt even trying to hide her lack of selfknowing. These people seem to know more about her than herself. She didnt like that the original family knew her someway when she didnt.  
Rebekah laughed. Like actually laughed at her. "You really dont know?" She seem amused. Coralie was done.  
"You know, i'm tired of you and your brother telling me these things, expecting me to be someone or know something. Cant you just go straigh into bussiness or don't say anything at all?"  
Now, Rebekah was the surprised one. "You know my brother?" Coralie nodded.  
"Elijah. He mistook me for some girls, said things about me being a special supernatural. But he hasn't showed up to make things clearer as he said he would."  
Rebeka crossed her arms, trying to figure out the situation. "That might or might not be because he has been daggered, as i presumed you heard." Rebekah narrowed her eyes and coralie just rolled her's. No point on denying it now. She had been listening.  
Sophie, confused about the exchange shooked her head and took the girls attention back. "As i was saying, Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' isn't relevant."  
Rebekah, looked at Sophie while adding "I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away. "  
Sophie: We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family"

Coralie was so glad she didnt practice ancestral magic, but still, even if thoughts about leaving crossed her mind, she was staying. She was going to take Marcel down. For the good of the people in New Orleands.

Rebekah: Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about.  
Sophie: I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you?  
Rebekah: I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have a history.  
Sophie: Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware. Rebekah: You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire.  
Klaus loved him like a son.  
Rebekah: Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the b*st*rd child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done if bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do.

Rebekah gave Coralie a look, walked off, while Sophie stay there absorving what Rebekah had said. Coralie was more intrigued in her whole exchange with the original girl to notice Sophie's worried look.  
Sophie looked at Coralie and called her name to get the girl's attention. Coralie looked back when Sophie said "What happened to you? You look like crap."  
Alright, Coralie knew she probably did look like crap thanks to her lack of sleeping and the fact she spent her time on the strets, but Sophie didnt need to know that, still it was a little harsh, anyway.  
Coralie tried to lighten the mood a little and chuckle.  
"Geez Soph, it isn't like an original vampire just tried to strangle me"  
Sophie gave Coralie a look and Coralie knew what the girl meant by it. "You and I both know you looked like crap before the original tried to strangle you"  
-"I just didn't get enough sleep"  
That wasn't a lie, it wasn't the truth entirely but it was close enough. Apparently not enough to Sophie Deveraux who looked at her waiting to get more from her.  
Coralie sighed "What do you want from me Soph? I'm telling you that i just had a bad night" Sophie nodded and let it go. Sophie started walking away but turned around in the last minute " Rousseau's is looking for a new waitress... and i have a free room so, you know..." She gave a little smile and walked away, for real this time.  
How did Sophie found out? Coralie knew the lie wouldn't last so long but she had hoped she would have been okay for a few more days. However, her mind snapped. Did Sophie just helped her get a job? And offered a place to stay? Why!? The witches were nice to her, Coralie assumed it was some sort of 'witchy loyalty' or cause they needed more help with the situation; new witch meant more power to take Marcel's control away. They were probably hoping and expecting so much from her... if only they knew.  
Now wasnt the time, Coralie thought. She'd be fine for a little longer. Marcel didn't let witches do magic so as awful as that was, it helped her. So, she was fine. 

...  
Coralie was on her way to Rousseau's. She managed to look more presentable and was on her way to take the waitress job interview. She might have her suspicious on why Sophie decided to offer her this help but the information about Rousseau's was useful. She entered the bar and looked around. There were a fair amount of people, but she needed to talk to somebody of the staff to information. She walked to the blonde girl at the bar, Coralie put what she thought it looked like a nice, -friendly- smile on her face and talked to the girl.  
"I'm sorry, Do you um, do you work here?" The blonde nodded smiling "Yeah I'm Cami, what can i do to help you?"  
"Well you see, a friend -the world felt so weird leaving her mouth, she havent use the world friend in so long- told me that the bar was in look for a new waitress? "  
-" oh yes! Yes. You here to get the job?" Coralie nodded. "Alright, I'm just the bartender but come with me, i'll take you to the person you should be having the interview"  
...  
"Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from "Rousseau's", I see. " klaus smirked.  
Marcel looked at Cami and back at Klaus "She's a work in progress."  
Klaus chuckled "and yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special." Klaus was smirking when he looked back at Cami, but that smirk quickly faded away when he came face to face with the girl who was now talking with the bartender. He tensed. Was that? It almost looked like the doppelganger decided to change from Mystic Falls to the great city of New Orleands. Klaus must have showed something because now Marcel was looking at the scene. He looked at Klaus with a smug smirk in his face "oh look at you, here you were making fun of me when you are pining for someone too. Didn't realized you were into brunettes" Marcel joked. Klaus looked at him, trying to gain more control of his face, trying to dismiss the situation. "Nothing like that, i never saw that girl before. Who is she?" Marcel looked back at the girls, trying to put a name on the face. He didn't remember her either. Maybe she was a tourist or something. "Not sure i've seen her before. I can make one of my guys to look for her, see what they can get." Klaus only nodded, looked how the two girles walked away and get his attention back to Marcel.  
"Anyway, Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up. "  
\- "Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?"  
"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with"  
Klaus rised when he heard that Cami was back and gathering her things to leave. He took his opportunity "Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" He asked her. Cami looked at them " Abnormal psychology." She replied, somewhat proudly. Klaus pretended to think about it.  
"Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" He raised his eyebrown, waiting for Cami's reply. She smiled and looked over at Marcel "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day." Now Marcel took his chance "How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?"  
\- " I'll take it under consideration." She left.  
"Mm, harsh."  
"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." They smiled at each other, sipping their drinks.  
...  
BIENVILLE PARK  
Coralie was walking through the Bienville Park. She was... proud, just a little. It wasn't really a big deal but she got the waitress job. Nothing to fancy but good enough to survive. It was a quiet night, maybe she could get some sleep. She was really tired.  
Exhausted. She was about to get herself into a bench when she heard " Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf."  
Shit. The only wolf she knew for sure was in the Quarter was Hayley. She got up quickly from the bench and ran towards the noice, taking a stake from the inside of her jean jacket. Her suspicion became real when she heard Hayley's voice " I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." She saw Hayley throwing a cup's contents into the vampire face, and he roared in pain. Hayley spined around, only to be faced with two more vampires. Coralie went behinf one of the vampire and put the stake in the vampire's heart. Damn it, it felt good. She had been wanting to do that since she got into the city and found out about the vampires positions in New Orleands. She watched how the vampire died and went to the second one when suddenly Rebekah showed up, ripped the heart out of the back of the vampire left.

Rebekah looked at the dead vampires.  
"Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." She throwed the heart on the ground. Coralie rolled her eyes,, which cause her a little dizziness and mumble "That's something i can agree with" .  
Hayley gasped at them, still in shock.  
Hayley snapped out of her initial shock and gave a nod to the girls "well, thanks for that" Rebekah smiled and looked at Coralie, furrowing her face "You look like crap"  
And seriously, what was with everyone saying that to her now? She tried to roll her eyes but it was in vain, the dizziness had escalated and now she was feeling really bad. She felt her legs gave up and closed her eyes, falling.

Rebekah opened her eyes in surprise and Hayley opened her mouth and gasped. Hayley was still nervous for thr whole fight and when she thought everything was over and they were good, Coralie fainted. Coralie had always been kind to her, even if the brunette tried to hide it as it was no big deal. To Hayley it did matter. She knelt besides Coralie, making sure the girl was breathing fine. "She's unconsious" Rebekah said to the air. Hayley looked at the vampire and sighed " i can see that. What are we gonna do? I'm not leaving her here. She just saved me" Rebekah got a little closer and mumble to herself " you doppelgangers, always gettin on the way" Rebekah rolled her eyes and took hold of Coralie's unconsious body. "Seems like we are taking her with us. Wolflady, you cant be seen out again"

MIKAELSON MANSION

Klaus throwed a final body onto a small pile in the front courtyard while he berated Rebekah and Hayley for their behavior. "This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril!- Leave him! " he yelled when Rebekah had started walking toward the pile of bodies – one of them was still alive – but at Klaus' last command, she stopped. "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?" He angrily asked her. " If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it? " She was screaming now.  
"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control." Klaus grabbed the vampire that was still alive from the pile. "And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." He dragged the vampire into the house; Rebekah and Hayley followed him but they all stopped when they noticed Coralie looking at them from the front door. Coralie slowly got back inside and so did the others while Klaus was yelling at them or Rebekah, more precisaly "You brought her here!? What is she even doing here? You knew there was a doppelganger here and thought i didn't wanted to know!?" Rebekah sort of yelled too, but she wasnt angry, she seem offended. "I just met her today, and we brought her here because your baby mamma asked to"  
Coralie looked at Hayley in surprise. She fainted apparently. She wouldnt been surprise if Rebekah decided to let her there on the floor unconcious. Klaus had aslo turned to see at Hayley, waiting for her to defend her actions.  
"Yes i told Rebekah to bring her here but hey! Coralie saved my life today- " Hayley was interrumpted by Rebekah's coughing. "And rebekah too" Hayley added and the blonde smiled. " And aslo she was the only one nice to me when the witches took me".  
As if that was enough to get the hybrid anger away. Luckly for Hayley, Klaus decided to turn his attention in something else, or someone else.  
He looked at Coralie "So, that's what you are going for, really? I thought you'd go for something better really" And Coralie got angrier. An offended"There's nothing wrong with my name" and "Nick she is not Katherine nor Elena" were heard at the same time.  
"There's really a new doppelganger? How?" He was looking at Coralie but the question was meant for Rebekah. "I suposse she is another mother earth mistakes" Rebekah mumbled.  
"Oh for goddes's sake just shut up!" Coralie screamed. " I'm so tired of you talking about me as if i wasnt present at all. So now shut up and listen" Surprisinly, both originals shut up and looked at her. One irritated and the other amused.  
"One, my name is perfectly good and has nothing bad on it." She looked at klaus saying that. "Two, who the hell are Katherine and Elena? Elijah mentioned them too but didnt say anything else. Three, what does doppelganger mean and why are you saying im one?"


	3. "Us girls have got to look out for each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't that long, this is just the final part of episode 2 season 1 from the originals with Coralie on it. Next chapter'll be Coralie on episode 3 !! If it gets too longi might be splitting every episode into 2 chapters here.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you like this so far!
> 
> Kudos and comments would make my day!!  
> Take care, thanks for reading so far <3

"So basically i looked exactly like some of my ancestors or whatever and my blood is suposse to have magical propierties.."  
Coralie looked at both originals and Rebekah nodded. "Was that so fucking hard to say? It took you 2 minutes." Coralie rolled her eyes. "Your family must really be into dramatism"  
Klaus move a step closer to her and gaver her a warning look. "Easy love, i could kill you in a second"  
Coralie put her hand in the back pocket of her jean discreetly, looking at Klaus with no trace of fear on her face. "I would love to see you try".  
"Enough both of you. I think we're done with the kills for tonight" said Hayley and now Klaus was looking at the pregnant wolf instead of Coralie.  
"Funny you decided to finally speak, because I have a question, and i'd rather to hear your answer Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" He shouted. Rebekah took some steps and got closer yo Hayley in a protective manner. Coralie thought it was some uncouncious way to show she cared.  
"Leave her be."  
Either way Hayley snapped and looked angrily at Klaus. " You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery."  
Coralie opened her mouth before gaining control of her expressions. She couldn't say she was surprised. But then Klaus ran at Hayley with vampire speed and pinned the girl to the door by the neck. Hayley was gasping for air and Coralie took the item that was on her pocket. While Rebekah ran at Klaus with her vampire speed screaming "Nik! NIK!" at the same time as she pushed him off of Hayley and grabbed him by the shoulders. Coralie put the little dart she had with wolfsbane and varbain on klaus's left arm and taking it off once she knew it had had an effect. He hissed for pain but none Hayley or Rebekah noticed she had done something. Coralie walked over to Hayley, who was coughing and spluttering, massaging her throat.  
"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."  
Klaus,calmed down but reeling from being confronted with his feelings, he sitted down on the stairs and Rebekah sat beside him.

" I gave Elijah to Marcel."

"What?"

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering."

" You bartered our brother?"

" I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." Klaus left the room. Rebekah leaned back, her work cut out for her.

...  
Rebekah sat on the back porch of the house when Hayley came along side with Coralie out and joined her.  
" I know you don't know me very well... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there. Both of you" She said looking at Coralie and Rebekah. "Of course" and "Us girls have got to look out for each other." Were said at the same time. Surprised of what Rebekah said, Coralie looked at the vampire and nodded in agreement. Hayley was aslo looking at the blonde " What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him. "  
In all honestly, Hayley had a good point. In the scene Coralie got to see not so much ago, it was cristal clear Rebekah still cared about her brother " I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was."

Coralie felt bad for the girl. Obviously something inside Rebekah felt broken and it had reasons to be. Every person she ever loved got killed. And she didn't, not permanently at least. Coralie couldn't fully understand the pain Rebekah must have had been through in her eternal life.  
For the first time ever, Coralie felt bad for a vampire. Something she never thought to be possible. With the realization of this new side of the vampire next to her, Coralie returned to the conversation.

"Well girls, this has- " she was cut off by Hayley's question 'If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself? " Coralie was ready to leave not a minute before but this seemed to be taken an interesting way. She saw Hayley's apologetic look. Coralie wave it off, letting Hayley know it was nothing.  
" Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it." Rebekah said . Coralie was surprised at the amount of information they were letting her hear but decided not to question it. Hayley eyed Rebekah and Coralie for a moment, then reached down and retrieves something wrapped in cloth. She unfolded it and revealed two silver daggers. Coralie looked at them interested and Rebekah was more shocked than anything " Oh, my god."  
" I found them under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go.' Hayley offered the daggers to Rebekah, who took them in slight awe and Coralie could not blame the blonde one for ger reaction. The original smiled and Hayley smiled back.

Knowing it was getting late, Coralie went to stand up, for real this time. She still needed to find a place to sleep this night. The other girls stand up again and before Coralie got the change to say something Rebekah won over here. "You know, you never told us why you were looking like crap today. Don't say it is nothing considering that, you dear, fainted". Hayley crossed her arms around her, looking worried. "Rebekah's right. What happened Coralie?"  
Coralie had two options now. One,she could lie to them and go away. Or two, tell them the truth and go away.  
It must have been something in the way the girls where looking at her and some echo in her mind saying over and over 'us girls have to got to look out for each other.' Coralie didnt want friends. That would meant she cared enough or someone else did. And caring only leads to pain. She was trying to avoid emotional pain right now.  
For a moment, for the tiniest second she was about to tell them everything. Tell them she had no place to stay, tell them she was surviving the nights on the streets of new orleands and she fainted out of tiredness. But she didn't. She laughed a little and looked over at the girls eyes, making sure to have an steady heart beat. And if for any chance it got irregular she could easily blame the laugther.  
"Oh not a big deal. Bad night slept and didn't got time to eat a proper lunch. Fighting didnt help but i promise i'm ok. Good night girls" she said and walked away.


	4. "Coralie Marshall. You're in no position to be so principled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another update.  
> Next chapter will be the masquerade ball and some interesting interactions will most likely happen.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this!
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, ily all<3

THE FRENCH QUARTER 

Rebekah walked through the Quarter, talking on her cell phone.   
Rebekah: Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?   
Klaus: Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, "no". Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed 10 nightwalkers.   
Rebekah: Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8. Should I make Thierry the ninth?   
Klaus: Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us.  
Rebekah: So, war it is, then.   
Klaus: Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?   
Rebekah: I believe I do.   
Klaus: Good. You manage that. I'll take care of the next step.

Rebekah was waiting outside the shop and turned to greet Sophie, only to find out Sophie wasn't alone. Sophie and Coralie were approaching on the sidewalk.  
That wasn't part of the plan. Rebekah have called Sophie only, so, what was the new little doppelganger doing here aswell? She must really like to get on the way. While the others were getting closer, Rebekah noticed that Coralie was looking much better than the day before.  
" Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally." Sophie just narrowed her eyes, trying to act decent. Coralie, well... she just looked bored. That intrigued Rebekah.  
"You're lucky I came at all. What do you want? " Rebekah arched her eyebrow. "I don't remember inviting Coralie here as well"  
\- " I was teaching her some things. Now, what do you want?" Rebekah looked suspicious at the doppelganger but let it go.  
" Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn." Rebekah turned and walked into the shop. Sophie and Coralie followed her in.  
Inside the shop, Katie emerged from a back room with a box, and saw Sophie.  
"Hey, Soph. " " Hey, Katie." Katie saw Rebekah touching an item hanging in the shop; And Coralie looking really amazed from one particulary bracallete. Katie didn't show sign of recognition towards Rebekah.  
"That's filled with marigold—great for attracting the opposite sex.It would look awesome on you." Said Katie to Rebekah "I very seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with, say—I don't know—wolfsbane, perhaps? " Coralie hold on a laugh. Really smooth Rebekah.  
"Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?" Katie asked and one second after that Rebekah vamp-ran at Katie, holding her up by the neck. "Please do not play dumb with me." Coralie left her place near some things at got closer to Rebekah, taking out a stake with vervain on it. She might not be able to kill originals, but she could hurt them. Rebekah slamed Katie down on a table. "Rebekah!" Sophie yelled. "I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all. "  
-"Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly. " Katie was choking. Coralie got closer, and was ready to stake Rebekah when Sophie looked at her shaking her head, muttering "no"  
And then Sophie talked to Katie " Just answer the question, Katie, please. "Katie was getting a hard time breathing. " Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I—I love him. " Rebekah throwed Katie down onto the floor violently. She placed the heel of her stiletto directly over Katie's throat threateningly." And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to 3?"

...  
After that -interaction- at the shop, Coralie learned some things. Apparently, Katie was in some ' will end up very bad if someone finds out ' situation. She was in love with a vampire. Of everyone she could have fall for, she went for the one of Marcel's inner circle vampire. And now Rebekah knew, which meant, Klaus knew too. Which aslo leads to them planning to use that information in some way that would affect lots of people,in a negative way. That was almost sure. Coralie would try to figure what those were up to, without getting really into their own dramatic tendencis.

There was aslo Sophie, who - surprisingly- tried to keep her close all the time for some un-known reason. Like, today Coralie went to the shop cause Sophie told her to be there. Sophie was up to something as well, and clearly it involved her. Coralie needed to learn more about that too, without being to obvious of her suspicious. It might be a little paranoic of her, to un-trust this much. Maybe Sophie being just nice to her like that that was unlikely to happen.  
At the moment, Coralie had one clear goal. Take Marcel's kingdom down. And just to be clear; she wasn't on the witches side, she wasn't on the Mikaelson's either. She was on her own team and if needed, she would use the things she could get from any of the other sides. This was war. She had to over-smart them. She had one thing neither of the others have. Logical over emotions.  
The witches were full with angry and hate towards Marcel (even if it was well deserved) but they were aslo afraid. Marcel had power to control because they didn't knew how to act without magic.  
And the mikaelsons, they had a mix of feelings towards Marcel. That'd make it hard for then to be really a good competition. Hayley was pregnant, Elijah was in Marcel's hands and Rebekah and Klaus both acted by impulsion. The didnt think using the whole picture because they were too self-centered. And both had un-closed bussisness with the vampire.

...  
MIKAELSON MANSION 

Hayley eavesdropping from the hallway; Sophie and Coralie had arrived 5 minutes ago and now both witches were arguing with Rebekah and Klaus behind the closed door. Hayley was trying to be as quiet as ever when she heard Sophie's exlamation.  
" Are you out of your mind? No way." And then it was Rebekah: "it's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother. " someone cough and then came a reply, from Coralie   
"If you need to be reminded... Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed."   
"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Now Hayley was intrigued. " Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues. " 

Coralie saw Sophie being in shock at hearing Davina's name. Coralie, who had no idea of who Davina was, pretend to exac opposite as if she knew the girl forever.   
" Davina? Where have you seen her?" Sophie asked. " I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."   
That girl erased an original memories and throw her away. That meant this witch was powerful than any of the witches in the coven Coralie had met. Klaus spoke "Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic. "   
" Davina would sense it."  
" Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina. " Coralie looked at Rebekah " Katie doesn't deserve to die." In the moment she finished her sentence Klaus angrily slammed his hands on the table and stood up. " Coralie Marshall. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. "  
He looked at Sophie "How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee? " Coralie looked at klaus angrily. She knew what he was trying to do. He was manipulating Sophie with the thing that hurt her the most; the lost of her sister. Coralie was so mad. She made a slightly move closer to Klaus. It was unintentional; she just wanted to slap him on the face for using this way of manipulation. . "She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."Anyway she stopped herself when she sensed someone standing next to her. She looked up and saw Rebekah, with smile on her face "And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks? " he asked. Sophie bit her lips " Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

...

THE FRENCH QUARTER – ROUSSEAU'S

Rebekah is at the bar and was talking to Cami when Coralie arrived for her turn. She went over to them "And so then I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because—let's face it—family's important, right, Camille?" She asked.  
" Cami. I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar." Cami waved to Coralie and handed her an apron. While Coralie is putting it on she arches an eyebrow tp Rebekah. " You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's. " Coralie scoffed. The bar was weirdly empty. And the little people who were ther had already been served. "I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills. " Coralie nodded in agreement. Even if it wasn't for what Camille had said, the girl should stop seeing Marcel if she wanted to be safe. " I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment. "   
" Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?" Cami sighed. Rebekah smiled "I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits." Coralie laughed a little. "isn't it whiny sitting here complaining about your awful experience with mans?" She mumbled.  
Cami lookee at rebekah "Thanks... I think" she said uncertain and then looked at Coralie with an smug smile. "you are one to talk, aren't you?" Coralie looked at Cami and crossed her arms. "What's that suposse to mean?" She asked. "Oh.. you know; Marcel told me about how his friend seemed to fancy you." She giggled. "What?!" Now Cami was laughing for real. "He said and i quote " he seemed unable to took his eyes out of that waitress". Coralie forced herself to keep a poker face but it was hard to do so when now Rebekah was looking at Coralie with interest. "Yeah well, that 'friend' will have to learn how to"   
Rebekah hummed. "Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?" She looked at the girls.  
Cami smiled noncommittally, shrugging. Coralie shooked her head saying "no".


	5. Masquerade Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii everyone! Here's the first part of the events in the Masquerade ball.  
> Or aslo known as the calm before the storm.
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, im trying my best here!  
> I hope you can enjoy this and let me know what you think so far.
> 
> https://pin.it/2yhygah Coralie's outfit
> 
> Ily all <3

Coralie finished her turn on the bar and started preparing herself to leave when she felt someone close to her. One second she was alone and the other she felt someone next to her. In Coralie's world that could only mean one thing; vampire. Coralie put hold on the stake inside her jaquet and turned around to see an smiling rebekah with lots of shop bags. "Do you go around having stakes on you all the bloody time?" Coralie rolled her eyes and put her stake back in it's place. " i do when i live in a city rule by vampires" Rebekah nodded.  
Coralie looked closer at Rebekah's bags and gave the blonde a questioning look. Rebekah just stared at her. "What do you have on those bags?" Rebekah let out a fake surprised sound and looked excited. "So glad yoy asked. Some of these are for you" she handed over some bags at her but Coralie didn't took them. "Why?" Rebekah sighed irritated. "Because you'll need them for tonight's ball ". She put the bags closer to her and she took them but shaked her head. "No i won't because i'm not going." The original laughed "oh but you are darling. Now stop complaining. Your little bartender friend will be there, you wont want be late would you?" Damnit Camille. Why had she to be involded on vampires bussisness. "She's not my friend" Rebekah ignored her and vamp-speeded away.

Coralie left the bags on the floor of her motel room and decided to ignore them for the rest of the night. She jumped into her bed and lay there. She was about to explode.  
Rebekah threatened Cami in a subtle way. Clearly the original vampire wanted Coralie to attend the party - as if buying her the right clothes wasn't enough - but Coralie couldn't figure out why. She was getting too involved with the Mikaelsons for his liking. But she couldn't help it. She was hating herself and her mind. She really didn't want to go to the stupid party full of vampires and hidden plans of different groups of people.  
Most likely, Klaus had already planned something and that's why Rebekah invited Cami to the party, despite resenting the girl for being around Marcel.  
Marcel, another reason not to go to the party. Going there would be exposing herself too much ... but it could be useful to know the place where the enemy lives and what their environment is like; It could give her an advantage.  
But at the same time it would show a defeat against Rebekah, letting her know that her threats worked.  
And there was Cami, who might or might not be in danger if Coralie didn't show up. Coralie hadn't lied; she was not friends with Cami or anyone else. She had made a deal with herself about not caring about anyone else. Loving someone leads to injuries worse than physical ones and Coralie wasn't going to lose anyone else. Still, Cami was an innocent human who did nothing but draw the attention of a half-dead evil idiot or a vampire with people in her power, whatever you call it.

...  
THE ABATTOIR – MASQUERADE GALA

Rebekah and Klaus entered the party, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests. " Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Rebekah and Klaus spot Cami as she entered the party, wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Rebekah looked pleased, but Klaus' smile fell. " What's she doing here?" He asked his sister "What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" Rebekah crossed the courtyard to greet Cami without waiting for her brother's response. "Hello, darling. You look precious."(Marcel noticed Cami's arrival from a balcony above. Cami smiled at Rebekah " This party is ridiculous, but I think I could fit in with this dress. " Ahe joked. Cami made eye contact with Klaus, and nodded at him " Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" Klaus smirked "He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning."  
"You clean up pretty well yourself."Klaus smirk only grew " Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise. "  
Rebekah try to hold her innevitable roll of eyes "You two chit-chat. I need booze."  
Rebekah approached the bar and ordered "Scotch, please."  
Marcel approached Rebekah at the bar, and she sighed " You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" Rebekah scoffed "darling i don't need to try; I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you." She drank some of her drink "Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah."

Across the courtyard, Cami and Klaus were talking, watching Rebekah with Marcel " The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel." Klaus looked over at Rebekah and Marcel "I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history." " I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch." Klaus laughed and he only stopped when suddenly someone else showed up at the party. A girl with dark hair loose in waves. The mask she was wearing was white with decorations in silver and gold glitters. And even the girl wore long white gloves.  
and the dress was a pastel pink, the bottom of the dress falling in capable while the top had a kind of lace to match. She looked truly beautiful. But Klaus couldn't see who it was, that was until the girl approached where he and Cami were talking. He was in complete shocked at his own thoughts when he realized the girl he was thinking about what that new doppelganger. Cami looked at him in curiosity, not having seen Coralie yet. He reordered his head and answered Cami.  
"It's as though she invented the term."

Cami gazad at Klaus and followed his eyesight. Cami gave a surprised sigh. Klaus was  
watching Coralie. Cami didn't think the girl was going to show up, considering she had turned down Rebekah's offer and in the short time that she had met Coralie, Coralie didn't seem like the type of girl who likes to party and dress up too much.  
But truth be told, Cami didn't know her work partner that much. Sure, Coralie was nice but she didn't seem to want to make friends and Cami respected that. So, their interactions relied on some comments about some clients from time to time and pleasant comments of only a couple of minutes in length.

"Listen. Pardon me for a moment. " Klaus left and Marcel greets Cami.

....

Coralie was standing at the party.  
Despite the circumstances, the whole place looked incredible. Everything and everyone was extraordinary. And even she looked good.  
The things that Rebekah had given her, the dress, the mask and other accessories, all were beautiful and much of Coralie loved it. Even if Coralie had only come to make sure Cami and any other human around stayed that way, Coralie had always liked dressing up and putting on makeup, she had done it countless times with her older sister. Both girls could spend hours and hours playing dress-up without getting bored.  
And this was something Coralie hadn't done in a long time.  
In recent years her wardrobe consisted of comfortable and flexible clothing to be able to store all her weapons and make fighting easy.  
With this outfit she couldn't hide several weapons so she only had vervain darts in her bag.  
But, even being in a luger full of vampires, Coralie didn't care.  
She was smiling, like a genuine and real smile that hadn't been on her face in years. She was looking around until her gaze met a figure walking in her direction. 

This figure turned out to be Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus was by her side now. "I didn't realize this was your kind of place" he said casually. Coralie looked at him. "I didn't think you would recognize me ... I was hoping to get through this day without interacting with more of your family," she muttered to herself, still knowing that Klaus could hear her. He gave a little laugh. "What, if I may ask, did my dear sister Rebekah do?" Coralie rolled her eyes. She felt like she was doing that a lot lately. Maybe that was the effect the Mikaelsons had.  
"The normal.. practically forced me to come here since otherwise something could happen to the lovely bartender Camille" Coralie replied quickly. "That sounds like my sister". Coralie looked around until she finally catch Cami who was talking with Marcel now.  
"What are you planning?" Coralie blurted up. Her eyes were still glued to where Cami was but her question was meant for the hybrid. "I don't know what you are talking about love, i just came to enjoy the party"  
Coralie turned her body a little to face the original next to her. "We both know that's not true". He smirked. "And how would you know? I might just enjoy dancing, don't you enjoy it as well?" He really likes to ignore questions and change subjects, she thought.  
But she could play with that too. 

"In fact, I love to dance. Would you like to dance with me?" She stretched her hand out in front of him and smiled at him. He just looked at her curiously, trying to figure out what she was trying to accomplish.  
She shook her head slightly and looked him in the eye. "Don't tell me you don't have the courage for that" she said playfully

And that was all it took. Klaus took her hand and led her to the floor. As they began to dance quietly, Coralie had to work hard to keep her heartbeat regular and not show Klaus any effect that this dance might or might not have. She looked over Klaus's shoulder and saw that Cami and Marcel were also dancing and further away Rebekah was looking at them.  
After a few seconds Coralie looked back at Cami to make sure the girl was okay until she felt another pair of eyes on her. She saw that Rebekah was watching her, and the blonde smiled and winked at her before leaving.  
And for some reason that had a weird effect on Coralie. She looked at Klaus and noticed that he was already looking at her and that increased the weird effect even more. oh gods, was she blushing? Probably yes.  
Coralie mentally cursed herself.  
She was dancing, at a party full of vampires, with an immortal hybrid who honestly looked good. She hated to think that way, but it was hard when Klaus's hands were on her waist and they danced as in sync as if they had danced hundreds of times.  
With a sigh, Coralie decided to gain her composure again.  
"Are you ready to tell me what you planned? Something's going on. Rebekah brought Cami here, now I see it was to distract Marcel. You wouldn't need to distract him unless you planned something to happen. Rebekah left recently, so did. Which means that what you have planned already started "Klaus was impressed with that deduction so he nodded so that he could see towards Marcel and Cami, only this time there was one more person, whispering something to Marcel in his ear. And whatever thw guy was telling him, pissed off Marcel.


	6. " and so it begins.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the storm¡! Or more like little rain.
> 
> Ep 3 of s1 is done! I hope you are liking this story so far. Kudos and comments are appreacited  
> Love you all <3

When Marcel left Cami there to handle whatever had happened, Klaus and Coralie stop dancing as well, watching the scene Marcel was making. Just then, a boy walked up to where she and Klaus were,and stans slightly behind klaus. Klaus reachesd into his coat's inner pocket, withdrawed a folded piece of paper and handed it to the guy, who pockets it and walked away. Coralie watched to the balcony as the boy appeared next to Marcel and handed him the paper.  
Ahe rolled her eyes and looked at Klaus unimpressed "You compelled that guy".  
Klaus shrugged.

Marcel: Still my friend, huh? That's funny because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away.  
Thierry: Marcel, I have never seen that. Marcel: Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?  
Thierry: Marcel, no.  
Marcel: Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine. Marcel turned to take a moment and breathe, then returned to Thierry.  
Marcel: Ohh... For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to 100 years in the Garden.

Klaus was smiling " and so it begins.."  
Coralie bitted her lips and nodded in agreement. "Real war" she whispered.

Klaus and Coralie watched as more of Marcel's men leaded Thierry out of the party and out onto the street, where a small crowd of more vampires watched Katie approach from down the street, chanting. They watched the events unfold from a window above.  
Coralie saw how Thierry was screaming at Katie to stop and leave but Coralie could see katie's look. The witch was determinated, looking as if she had nothing to lose. Klaus said" Like clockwork." Just in the moment Katie waved her arm and a lamp's light exploded; All the vampires grabbed at their heads, falling down in pain. Marcel alone rised back up to face Katie, but she smashed another light with magic and Marcel went down again. 

Sophie continues to chant for her own spell.  
"Hurry." Rebekah told her.

Marcel rised again, but Katie used magic to break his bones, and he falls again shouting in pain. Coralie couldn't said she was sorry, she wanted Marcel to be in pain, she wanted him gone.

Davina: NO! In her attic room, Davina lifts her hands slowly; Marcel again rises, and Katie looks astonished.  
"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" He growled as he ran to attack Katie. And Coralie was bitting her lip with more strong then before by every second.  
She halts him with magic, and he falls down groaning. Davina in her room falls at the same time. Katie liftted a wooden stake above Marcel. "Die, you son of a bitch" And Katie was ready to kill him, finally. For a moment Coralie thought it all couls have ended tonight but then an air wave hits her when Klaus swooped in and snapped Katie's neck. She fell to the ground, dead. And coralie put her hands to her mouth to hide her little cry. When her hands touched her lips she could feel the blood that she herself had generated by biting her lips.  
She turned around and left.

In the cemetery, Sophie stopped her spell.  
"Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped.  
I can keep going." Sophie said, getting ready to keeo chanting.  
" You can't. She'll sense it."  
\- "No. I can find Davina. I just need another moment." Rebekah grabbed the paper with black sand on top of it that Sophie was using and throwed it aside. "You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed."

...

Klaus and Marcel were standing alone on a balcony and clinked their drinks against each other. Marcel downed his. "How much did Cami see?"  
"She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you? " he asked Marcel "I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do. And what about your girl? She saw anything?" Marcel asked and Klaus was really surprised. "What are you talking about? I don't have a girl" Klaus said firmily. Yes, he might have shared a moment with Corlie but it was over the moment they stopped danging. He killed katie, a witch. And Coralie was one too, what probably meant that she hates him now. Or more than what she used to. " You know what i'm talking about. That hot waitress you had your eyes on? I saw you two dancing" Marcel looked at him now. Klaus tried to dissmiss it. " we shared a dance, that'it " And before Marcel could answer he added "I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend."

Marcel: I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced.  
Klaus: Doesn't make it easier.  
Marcel: You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do.

...

Rebekah sat at the piano, playing a scattering of notes lazily. Klaus entered and she sat up.  
"Well, tonight was an epic failure." She commented. " On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece. " he smiled.  
"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell." Klaus waved it off "Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie."  
"You what?" She yelled. "There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him." He said proudly. Rebekah narrowed her eyes "Sophie trusted you. I trusted you against all my better instincts." ' Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."  
-"Even that particulary witch you seemed fond of tonight? " she demanded. Klays looked at her angrily "Especially her. She is far more concerning,she's not with the witches but she's not with us either. And she wont be" Rebekah didnt let it go "even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us". Klaus sighed  
"You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself."  
" I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us. You disgust me. "  
Rebekah took a sip of bourbon, and left.

...

THE CEMETERY  
Katie's body was laying prepared for her final rites. Coralie watched as Sophie waved a smoking bundle of herbs over her body. Other witches, including Agnes and Sabine, stand around her.  
"I told you no good would come from this unholy alliance of yours." Agnes said. Sophie snapped " At least I'm doing something. What about you?" With that said, she left.  
Agnes: Sabine, tell them what you saw. Sabine: It's the girl, the wolf.  
And now Coralie was listening carefully.


	7. two girls with authority issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii everybody! New ep is up it seems. Sorry it took me so long but ive been busy with school and stuff. Thats why this chapter isnt really long. But it gets better i promise  
> Aslo im so happy coralie finally got to know Davina, im so excited about their development together. *spoiler* they are gonna be iconic ✨

" Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?" Davina asked looking at Marcel."the whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch, and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you." He responded.   
Davina pouted "But you control the witches. Make her go away!" She insisted louder. Marcel shaked his head. "Marcel, it's one night!" Davina complanined, she really wanted to go. It wasn't fair for her to just stay at the attick all the time. " I said 'No'." Marcel turned and walked toward the door to leave but Davina kept going. "I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." She said cooldy. She stared at Marcel, and the hiss of boiling blood was notorious as he started to sweat. Marcel cleaned some drops of sweat and smiled. "Fine. We compromise, all right? You going out alone—too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off." Davina smiled widely and bounced on her heels happily.

ROUSSEAU'S -   
Coralie was serving some drinks to a couple on a table when she heard the bar's door opening. She looked up and saw Klaus entering, he went straight to Camille. "Hello, Cami." He greeted. Coralie left the drinks on the table and went back to the bar trying to be unnoticeable. She wanted to listen. Marcel and Klaus seemed really into Cami and that put her in a dangerous position. She was human and had no idea of the supernatural world around her.  
Just when she got to the bar she heard Cami's rant. "How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir? " shitshitshit. Now cami was way to involved in this if Klaus was using her as his little toy.  
Worst thing was that Klaus looked amused, he leans in and answered in a low voice so Coralie couldn't hear what he said. " Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" Cami, in the other hand, was loud enough for Coralie's to hear. And honestly, that was a good question. Vampires had compulsion but why? How did that work?.  
"You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel: You said you have a little information for me." Cami nodded " He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no." She explained and that was true. Cami had mention that Marcel sort of asked her to babysit a girl tonight.  
"I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to 'yes'. "   
"I can't, im busy. And i already offered someone to go on my place " Coralie sighed. That was aslo true. Yep. She was going to babysit the girl. When Cami told her about it, Coralie waved it off but then Coralie's mind worked up and made her realize the girl might be Davina. And she needed to know the girl that both witches and mikaelsons wanted to steal from Marcel.  
Cami stared at Klaus for a moment "You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?" Klaus smiled at the blonde girl " Because I like you. I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. Anyway, may i ask who is this person you offered to take care of the girl? " he looked at her in the eyes and Cami looked up and stared at Coralie, who quickly pretended to be busy and not overhearing. Klaus sighed. "Ofcourse. The waitress" he murmured. "However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive. In other words—Klaus compelled Cami—the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you and your friend'd be happy to oblige.  
Coralie poured herself a drink and ended it up fast enough so anybody noticed what she did. Cami was gone, probably in the bathroom, calling Marcel. Just as Klaus compelled her to do. And now the annoying hybrid was coming at her.

"You never stop getting on the way, do you?"

Coralie rolled her eyes. "I think it depends on the path you're crossing"

"What are you trying to get? what do you want?"  
She hummed and narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to know what my goal is to go on and avoid it for happening"  
klaus crossed his arms, possibly trying to not kill her right now in front of everyone.  
"i want to know that you won't get on my way. As im sure you know, since you had made a habit of hearing private conversations, im here for a reason and i will do whatever it takes to succes."

"You want to know what i want? fine. I want this people, the humans of New Orleands who have no idea of the world they're living in, to be safe" She walked over and get on the other side of the bar's table, so now she was really in front of him.  
"I'm pretty damn sure that wont be the case with vampires ruling the city" she firmly said at him.

" Seems like we both want Marcel gone, then" he smirked but then he got closer and took hold of her arm.  
"But hear me out, i will rule this city. I will be king. So i suggest you to play nice or else... i might have to kill some people" he whispered in her ear now " and ill make sure to make you watch while it happens, knowing their death was your fault for provoking me"   
With that he let her go and left the bar. Coralie take off her delantal; which took more than necesary since her hands were shaking.  
She went to the back outside the bar and leaned against a wall. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't stop them. And she hated it.  
Hated how powerless she was feeling. But what could she do? he was a really old vampire now hybrid original and she was just a girl. She could fight some vampires or other creatures , sure. But no one can kill an original.  
And there was aslo Marcel's army. And the witches. It all was just too much. She was alone on the middle of a supernatural war.  
Before she knew it, there were tears falling down her face.

...

Marcel walked along Dauphine Street as he gave instructions to a group of his vampires " Big event tonight, a lot of people drinking, a lot of eyes watching. I don't want any trouble, which means no witches. Send word through the Cauldron—any witches come here, we kill them. And, while you're at it, no Originals, I don't like how Rebekah's been snooping around. I got my girl Cami coming, her and a few friends of hers, I want eyes on them at all times; eyes only. Alright? I don't want anyone getting anywhere near either of them. Everybody's got a post, everybody keeps an eye out. You cool?"   
The vampires looked at Marcel in agreement for a moment before walking away. 

It was night time now. Davina was smiling broadly as she walked down Dauphine Street in a white sundress, looking at all the people and listening to the music. Marcel and Davina walked into Rousseau's, which is teeming with people drinking and listening to a brass band play up front. Marcel lookd over at Davina "So, is it everything you hoped for? " Davina shaked her head enthusiastically and giggled "Yeah!" Davina spotted a young boy yelling for a friend near the bar, whooping for the band members. " So, we should probably go over the rules." Davina sighed. " I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or YOU." Marcel nodded at Davina and smiled Davina aslo smiled, embarrassed "You said you weren't going to hover!" Marcel looked at her incredulously, and Davina laughed. "Sooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle?" The young boy Davina was watching earlier is on stage with another band, playing a fiddle. Davina continues to watch him intently.

Coralie had composed herself after her little break down and walked into the bar, but now she wasnt there to work as the waitress so she just looked around and saw Marcel over at the bar, keeping an eye on Davina. Coralie took a deep breath and put a smile on her face, trying to make it look not fake. Marcel looked at her when she got closer and smiled, "hey there! You must be the famous Coralie " he said and coralie rolled her eyes playfully and standed next to him. "Oh i don't know anything about that" she answered. "Glad to finlly put a face to the name thought" Marcel chuckle "right back at ya". Before the conversation kept going, Cami joined them. Thank god, Coralie thought. She wasnt sure how long she could play nicely with Marcel when it was just both of them. But since Cami was there it'll make things easier.

Marcel looked at Cami now "It's good to see you. I was worried you thought I was some hothead after that display at the masquerade." He said carefuly. Cami shrugged "We all have our hot-headed moments! Anyway, I'm almost done here until clean-up, so the three of us girls can hang out if you need to go shmooze, or whatever." In that moment Davina lean over to butt into their conversation and it was the first time Coralie saw the girl " You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago." Marcel talked to Cami and Coralie " See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor—he actually knows how to show some respect!" He left.  
And Coralie laughed. Cathing the attention of Davina, who was looking at her almost shyly. Coralie smiled softly at her "he said authority issues, i said brave and independent" Cami gasped jokenly and stared at Davina and Coralie "Now i got to deal with two girls with authority issues" The three girls laughed.

Cami watched Davina stare at a boy, looked at Coralie with a raising eyebrow and Coralie nodded. Both womans smiled as they approached Davina   
" Soooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle? " Cami asked and Davina smiled, defintly shyly "Tim. " Coralie smiled encouragingly.   
"I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things."

"How long have you two known each other?" Coralie asked.

"Since we were ten. I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight." The girl explained as The band finished their song, and all the patrons of the bar whoop and applaud them. Davina was still smiling and watched Tim play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go a little away from the original timeline/plot but not much. There will be things created by me and then im going back at where the episode origibally leads


End file.
